The Virgin Tour
Madonna The Virgin Tour e a primeira turne de Madonna em 1985 do cds Madonna,Like a Virgin eas novas musicas Into The Groove,Crazy for you e Gambler Bastidores muitos homens e dançarinos que vao mas temos tambem as danças que Madonna sabe Michael Jackson agora ela queria o show com musicas :"I normally hate performances where there is just a singer singing, and a lame-ass band playing in the background; or shows where there is a rocker screaming his lungs out and jumping on the crowd. That just plain sucks! That's why I wanted something different, something that would be memorable." For the clothes that Madonna and her crew would wear, she contacted her good friend Maripol who during that time owned a small boutique shop on Greenwich Village where her and Madonna decided the final clothes for the tour. Madonna started auditioning dancers (mostly male dancers) almost during the same time the official rehearsals . The Show The tour kicked off at the Seattle Paramount Theatre in April 1985. It was divided into 3 segments, the final being the encore. As the Beastie Boys finished their performance, the backdrops started displaying images from Madonna's music videos and the band (the guitarists, bassists, a drummer and three synthesizer players) came to focus the music started. Madonna's voice then was heard saying : "hen I was young, I had a dream. I wanted to be a big star. I went to New York. I didn't know anybody. I wanted to dance. I wanted to sing ... I worked really hard. And my dream came true." as this finished Madonna appeared on the top of the stairs wearing a colorful jacket, a see through purple top with a bra underneath and blue lace leggings. She also wore crucifixes and colorful necklaces. She then continues to the microphone to perform "Dress You Up". At the end of the song "Holiday" begins with Madonna asking the audience how they feel and if they are having a good time. For "Into The Groove" se played the tambourine and then came one of the parts of the show that were considered too hot, the spoken introduction to "Everybody". For this Madonna used to bring a "broom box" (big radio with built in speakers) on stage and then used to say: "Every girl has a box, but my box is special. Because mine makes music. But of course it has to be turned on. This particular part of the show caused parents and the "moral majority" started questioning whether the show was too racy for teenagers, to this Madonna commented: :"I get out there and work. My fans love it, and they come from a wide range, and all kinds of backgrounds. If they're happy, I'm happy, so much for all the goofs who wanna decide if my show deserves an R or an X rating." After the performance of "Everybody", the music of "Angel" started as rotating lights fell on the stage, Madonna appeared once again at the top of the staircase and gradually descending. During the intermediate bridge of the song her and her dancers danced energetically all over the stage. The segment and the performance ended as the lights slowly started to fade and Madonna disappearing behind the stage to get a costume change. The second segment started with an energetic performance of "Gambler" with Madonna wearing black shades, a black top with a cross on it, a black miniskirt with black lace leggings. "Borderline" and "Crazy For You" are performed more intimately with Madonna simply walking around the stage for the first one and sitting down touching hands with her audience for the second one. Things get speeded up once again for "Over and Over" from Like A Virgin, which is then followed by "Burning Up" which features Madonna dancing all over the stage in a provocative way and caressing one of her dancers. This performance was also criticized for it's sexual nature (reason why it was not included on the official video recording of the tour). Madonna then goes backstage for one final costume change. The final encore segment starts out as the music from "Like a Virgin" starts to play and Madonna once again comes out from the top of the stairs wearing a wedding gown similar to the one used for the VMAs one year later and holding a flower bouquet on her hands. As she descends the stairs she playfully asks the audience to marry her, when the audience answered affirmatively she would throw the bouquet to them and start singing the song. Madonna would continue singing the song rolling around the floor and halfway through the performance she would sing a part of her then "rival" Michael Jackson's Billie Jean. alloons floated out towards the audience again as she pulled apart her veil and threw it towards the audience, and Madonna would come back for the last performance and encore "Material Girl" being carried by her back-up dancers, for this performance she would lose the veil and the jacket wearing only a small top and a skirt with leggings. Parodying the theme of "Material Girl" at the end of the performance she would ask the audience: :"Do you really think I'm a material girl? ... I'm not ... Take it fake money ... I don't need money ... I need love." As she began to strip off more clothes and jewelry, she was apprehended and marched offstage by an extra posing as her father. During the Detroit concert and the official video recording of the Virgin Tour her real father, Silvio Ciccone, came on stage and dragged her away while the pre-recorded dialogue played at the end of "Material Girl" went: Father: Madonna, come down off that stage this instant! Madonna: Daddy is that you? Father: Come down this instant young lady! Madonna: But Daddy I'm having a good time! Father: You heard what I said! The show ended with Madonna returning onstage once more to take her fur coat and doing a curtsey. Opening Acts *The Beastie Boys *Run D.M.C. Madonna on the Beastie Boys: :"They were very bad boys—they said 'fuck' all the time on the stage. The audience always booed them and they always told everyone to fuck off. I just loved them for that. I couldn't understand why everyone hated them—I thought they were so adorable." Set List #'Dress You Up' #'Holiday' #'Into The Groove' #'Everybody' #'Angel' #'Gambler' #'Borderline' #'Lucky Star' #'Crazy For You' #'Over and Over' #'Burning Up' #'Like a Virgin' (contains elements of Billie Jean) #'Material Girl' Additional Notes *Madonna's very first tour had her visiting most of the largest US-cities and Toronto / Canada. * In San Francisco, tour shirts were selling at a clocked rate of one every six seconds. *All 17'672 tickets for Madonna's show at New York City's prestigious Radio City Music Hall were completely sold out in a record-breaking 34 minutes. The same happened for the rest of the shows as most other shows were sold out in almost the same record-breaking time! Demand for tickets was so high that all initial booked venues had to be re-scheduled so Madonna could perform in larger arenas. *The Wannabes: Most female-fans, and probably quite a few boys as well, attended the shows in their full-blown Madonna-Wannabe wardrobe wearing her trademark Boy Toy-clothes. The Critics on The Virgin Tour *Robert Palmer, The New York Times: "''Madonna... simply didn't sing very well. Her intonation was atrocious; she sang sharp and she sang flat, and the combination of her '' Related articles about The Virgin Ball Tour *The Virgin Tour - Synopsis